One month in hell
by Onineko Hikari-chan
Summary: Sebastian is the CEO over a huge company. One day, caused by an accident, Claude has to move in with Sebastian and Ciel for a whole month. What will happen? WIll all hell break loose? AU, SebXClaude, smut in later chapter
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! This is OninekoHikari here with her new fanfic! YAY! Her first multi-chapter Kuroshitsuji-fic!

I got this idea quite a while ago, had a writers block and now I'm writing again! In case you'll be wondering by the end of this chapter "does she have a plan with all this?", and yes I do! With most of it actually, keep that in mind!

This story is an AU-story, with no real OC's (maybe NPC's) and maybe some OOC-ness 'cause it's an AU! I'll try to make it as IC as I can, please be gentle! (This will turn into a smut-fic later, but no lemon in this chapter)

Warning: Slight language, mentioning of sex

Disclaimer: I don't own, and will never own, Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!"_

Sebastian hummed along with the song that was playing on the radio while tapping his fingers to the beat on the steering wheel. He could hear the faint sound of rain drops on the roof of his car, but he didn't mind. He liked rain and loved the tapping sound it made on umbrellas and roofs.

"What are you doing Sebastian?" said the blue haired boy in the passenger seat. It was Ciel, Sebastian's younger brother. Unlike his older brother, he didn't like rain at all... Not that he liked the sun either.

"Why, I'm driving dear brother" Sebastian answered and smirked as he glanced sideways at Ciel.

"Stop it, you know I mean the humming and the tapping you're doing with your fingers"

"If you know, why did you ask?"

"Well... tsk" Ciel frowned and turned to look out the window. They were passing several houses that looked grey and dull in the rain. He was tempted to ask if there was much time left until they reached Sebastian's house, but he didn't want to act like a little kid, so he decided to leave it and ignore Sebastian's content behavior. He still could barely believe that they were siblings since they weren't much alike.

It's true that they were biological siblings, but only half. They had the same father but different mothers. Sebastian's mother and their father had divorced and after that, she had disappeared, leaving the two of them alone. Sebastian was 14 at the time. They lived alone for a couple of years, before Vincent finally told him the real reason they had had a divorce. He had fallen in love with somebody else and above that, he had made her was of course furious and didn't take it well when they moved in together with "the other woman" and his bastard brother.

The first period of living together had been a personal hell for the two children, but as time went by, they got accustomed to it. The tall snd mature genious Sebastian managed to take a liking to the hyperactive little brother of his. As soon as Sebastian was old enough though, he moved out and left the rest of his family alone.

2 years ago, Ciel's mom died in a car accident and it changed him forever. He was no longer a forever smiling child, he was a child with a permanent frown on his face, unable to laugh and too scared to love anyone.

"We're here Ciel" Sebastian said as he shut off the engine and got out. Ciel woke up off his sudden flashback and sighed as he grabbed his backpack and followed. He looked at the bungalow that was Sebastian's and then turned to his brother who was currently taking his bag out of the storage space in the back of the car.

"Remind me of why I'm here again, will you?"

"Well..." Sebastian said as he slammed the door closed. "Father is on an important buisness trip in Europe and doesn't know when he'll get back. Therefore, you're staying with me for the time being so that you have someone who can take care of you. Remember now, _young master_?" Sebastian said with a smirk as he walked up to the house.

"Shut it, Sebastian! You know I don't like that nick-name..." Ciel mumbled as he followed his brother up to the door.

"I know, but I do" Sebastian answered, opened the door and walked in. He switched on the light and went to the guest room with Ciel's bag.

"Well, this is your room for now. It's not much, but it's enough. It was kinda long since the last time you ate, hungry?"

Ciel followed and put his backpack down on the bed.

"I guess... can you cook?"

"My my, I thought you knew me better than that Ciel. I'm known far and wide for my delicious cooking, didn't you know?"

"Whatever..."

**The morning after**

"Ciel! Breakfast! Hurry, your toast will go cold!"

Ciel groaned and turned in the bed. For a couple of seconds, he couldn't remember where he was and when he remembered, well, it didn't make it all better. He got out of bed and got dressed before he went into the kitchen.

He sat down at the table, facing Sebastian who was sipping on som coffee while reading the newspaper. He was all dressed up in a buisness suit and had his reading glasses on.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked without turning his head. He read an amazingly interesting article about the new laws and prospects of gay relationships and marriages. He himself had quite an aversion against gay men. Not because he was a homophobe, he just wasn't as interested in them as they were in him. He knew that he was handsome, the ladies at work went as far as calling him downright gorgeous! They had even given him an award for being "The sexiest man at work" (just for fun of course). He didn't feel anything for men, but on the other hand, he didn't feel anything but sexual pleasure when being around women either. Sure he had had a couple of relationships and yes, he had had one-night stands with women from time to time, but nothing that he was prepared to call love.

"I guess... how do I get to school from here?" Ciel yawned as he took a bite out of his toast.

"I'll drive you there. It's quite close to where I work anyway. Not that I know why father signed you up in that school when it's so far away from your real home, but I guess it has to do with quality"

Ciel nodded.

"It's famous for it's student's high grades and overall good results in everything. Father won't go with anything but the best, even if it means a one hour trip by bus to get there"

Sebastian nodded, took a sip of his coffee and put the newspaper down.

"We'll leave in 15 minutes, make sure you're ready by then Ciel"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Sebastian..."

30 minutes later, Sebastian had left a still frowning Ciel in the school and stepped through the entrance to the huge building where he worked. The girls in the reception winked and waved at him as he walked past them. He waved slightly and kept walking towards the elevator.

When he reached his floor and stepped out of the elevator, he was immideately surrounded by several of his colleagues, waving with papers, mugs, contracts and phones. He barged his way through "the mob" but they followed him all the way to his office. He had had enough and stopped his colleagues.

"One at a time, if you please. Keep it short and simple. Finny, we'll start with you. Mey-Rin, Bard, Ronald you're after him. Grell... you're last, whatever it is you want. The rest of you..." Sebastian said but was cut of as William, his "right hand", made it through the circle of people.

"The rest of you will have to wait a while longer, I need to talk to mr Michaelis about an urgent matter considering a new collegue of ours"

Sebastian nodded and dismissed the rest as William followed him into his office.

He sat down in his chair, sighed and rubbed his temples. Being the CEO over such a huge company was tough sometimes.

"Well mr. Spears, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"As you know, we have hired a new secretary to one of the sections"

"Yes, but he's not expected until next month..."

"I am aware of that. However, it seems like there have been some issues and he arrived today, one week too early"

Sebastian frowned.

"I see... Is it possible to bring him in here?"

"Yes, he's waiting just outside. Just a moment..." William said, pushed his glasses in place and turned around. He went out for a few moments and then came back, followed by a tall man with broad shoulders, glasses, black hair, golden eyes and a black buisness suit.

As their eyes met, Sebastian felt a jolt go through his body and he widened his eyes slightly in surprise.

'What the hell was that?' he thought and kept his eye contact with the newcomer. Said newcomer stared back and Sebastian suspected that the other had felt the jolt as well since the golden eyes had widened slightly as well.

Sebastian cleared his throat and broke the eye contact with the newcomer and turned to William.

"Yes, mr Spears, would that be all?"

"Yes sir, if you don't mind, I will have to take my leave. Because of some incompetent workers of ours I have twice as much paperwork as I normally would"

"You're dismissed"

"Thank you sir" William said and bowed before he left the two of them alone.

At first, an awkward silence settled, but Sebastian fell back into his CEO-behaviour and cleared his throat once again, gesturing for the other to sit down in the chair opposite the desk. He obeyed of course and sat down, raching for some papers in his suitcase. When he found what he had looked for, his identification and several other important papers, he handed them to his new boss, who made sure that their hands wouldn't touch.

Sebastian read through the papers and turned back to the man.

"So, if my information is correct, you had to come here one month too early because of issues in your previous company. Is there anything but that that I should know? What was the cause of the problems?"

"It is not very complicated, yet tragic. My previous CEO died very suddenly and without any warning at all. His wife, who partly owned the company, decided to shut it down out of sadness. Some suspect murder, but most disagree"

"I see, I'm sorry for the loss"

"Thank you, sir"

They managed to get through the usual talk and discussion about payments, routines and tasks. Everything went smoothly and Sebastian managed to calm down enough to let his suddenly grown erection, calm down.

"Where will you be staying? I'm asking since it would help me know who to call when I need people in different areas and I want them to be able to get there as fast as possible" Sebastian asked and glanced at the clock on the wall. An hour had already passed without him noticing.

"Well, I'm afraid I cannot answer that for the moment. I don't gain access to my apartment until next month. I have no place to stay right now but I have the money to stay at a motel for 30 until I get my new apartment. My new apartment is on Bakers' street, near the park, for future use"

Sebastian thought about this information for a while. He leaned bac and crossed his fingers while he processed what he'd just heard.

'It would cost a fortune to live in a decent hotel for a whole month. Even if a motel would be an option since it is cheaper, it wouldn't look good for my company's image and the reputation would be ruined if it got out. We may only make toys, but we are the greatest company in he world at the moment, and we can't afford that. Let's see, what other options do I have... He could live with someone... but who? Finny? No, he would go mental after a few days. Mey-Rin? Sexually harassed. Bard? Burned to death. Tanaka?... no. Ronald? Would end up drunk and/or dead somewhere (why is that man even here?). Grell? He would get raped. William? No, he hates people in general. What leaves...'

He could feel a blush creeping up, as did his cock. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"I can't have one of my subordinates live like that. You will live with me for one month until you get your own apartment. You will of course pay for food and water, but otherwise it will be cheaper and be better for the company's reputation. Understood?"

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes I am. After the day is over, you will come and live with me and my little brother in my house"

"Yes sir, much obliged"

Sebastian nodded and tried desperately to hide the blush on his face when he thought about the other male living in his house. There would be a lot of opportunities and he would get to know his new co-worker better. When he thought about how much better, he had to cross his legs in order to hide his growing erection.

'Damn! What's wrong with me?'

* * *

><p>That's it! The prologue~<p>

If you think that it was stiff and OOC, let me explain. This is how I see interviews and the like. When you meet an important person for the first time in your life, you aren't that friendly and cozy with them, now are you? That's the main thought.

Feedback is much appriciated!

(english is not my native language~ That (or typos) should explain grammar or spelling mistakes.

Thank you for reading! :D


	2. Day 1

Hi again everyone! First, I just want to say "Happy easter" and thank you to my first reviewer and the ones who subscribed/favourited this story :3

I'll try to upload as often as possible. I have some ideas of what to do with this fic, but ideas and wishes are always welcome *happy face*

Disclaimer: I don't own and will never own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

* * *

><p><em>RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING<em>

Ciel sighed for the 34th time that day. His final class was finally over and he could go home... or well, to his brother's home. The thought of having to live with his brother for an unknown amount of time made him sigh his 35th time for the day as he slung his back pack over his shoulder and went out of the classroom. As soon as he was out, he felt a buzzing in his pocket. He picked his buzzing cell out of his pocket and looked at the screen to see who was calling him. Well speaking of the devil...

"Yes, Sebastian?"

_"No need to sound like that Ciel. I just called to tell you that I'm on my way from work to pick you up... my young master"_

"Could you stop that? How did you know I've finished school anyway?"

_"Father filled me in with all the details concerning school before we left yesterday. I've got your whole schedule in front of me right now"_

Ciel was quiet for a while upon hearing this. I would be nice to get home from school early, not having to take the bus for one and a half hours to get home, but he wouldn't admit it of course.

_"Oh, and Ciel?"_

"Yeah?"

_"One of my new subordinates don't have anywhere to live for a month and he will have to stay with us"_

"Say WHAT!"

_"Come on, little brother, you probably won't even notice that he's there anyway"_

"Why with us?"

_"That was the only option and since I'm his boss, I have the responsibility over him. I can't have him live with anyone else at work 'cause it would probably end up with him having mental issues and it's out of the question to have him live in a hotel for a month"_

"... Yeah yeah, I understand. It's not like you're gay or anything... or are you?"

_"What the...? Ciel! What the hell are you saying! Of course not, it's just buisness!"_

Ciel smirked. He loved the rare moments he could make his perfect brother embarrased since it was usually the other way around.

_"Anyway, we're soon at the school. Go out to where I dropped you off this morning. See you soon brother"_

"Yeah yeah, okay. See you"

He shut off his phone and made his way out of the school, more or less elbowing his way though the huge groups of students. He refered to them as students, not as friends of class mates. Why? Since he didn't have any. There was just one other boy that caught his attention, mostly because he caught everyone's attention. His name was Alois Trancy and he was the clown of the class. Ciel thought of him as nothing more but pathetic and annoying, but it was enough to catch his attention. Now, for example, he happened to stand right where Ciel was supposed to wait for Sebastian. Sigh 36 was on it's way as he made it over to the pavement and he decided to ignore the blonde haired boy. Alois, on the other hand, did not.

"Cieeeeel! How are you doing? Who are you waiting for, ne, Ciel?"

Ciel frowned and tried to ignore him further, but when Alois began jumping up and down in front of him AND poked him repetedly on the arms, not even Ciel was able to ignore him any further.

"What?" he shouted, making the slithgly taller boy flinch and back off.

"Well, I... Just wanted to say hello, I guess?"

"Now you've said it. Go and act like a 3-year old somewhere I can't see you"

"You don't have to be like that, you pesky know-it-all. Besides, I gotta wait for my uncle here. Mum asked me to hand him some things, you see, and he'll come here to get them. Why are YOU here and not on the bus as usual, Cieeeel?"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched in irritation but he knew that it would only get worse if he tried to avoid the boy any further.

"Father is on a buisness trip so I'm living with my brother at the moment. He's coming to pick me up here..."

"Sweeeet, was that the hot guy that let you off this morning?"  
>Ciel flinched and stared in slight disbelief at the other teen.<p>

"The 'hot guy'...?"

"Well, I didn't see him until all the girls within a 7 meter radium sighed happily and cried out in unison. I'm not into guys, but he did look like a super model or something"

Ciel didn't answer, the statement didn't need a comment. Sebastian had been a model a couple of times, because of the good money he was offered. He didn't want to work with it as a full-time job though. It was just like a hobby. A hobby that gave good money. Not that he particulary needed it when he was the CEO of the Funtom company, the greatest toy company in the world.

"Ne, Ciel? Isn't that his car?" Alois asked and pointed at the approaching black car. A beautiful black BMW.

"Yes, that's him" Ciel said and nodded.

As the car stopped in front of them, Ciel took a couple of seconds to look at the second man in the car. He looked a little like Sebastian, but he had shorted, over-combed bangs, glasses and a mysterious golden-like color on his eyes.

As Ciel opened the door to get in, Alois knocked at the passenger seat's window, and to Ciel's surprise, the man rolled it down.

"Here you go uncle, mum wanted you to have this. It's one of her famous chocolate cakes and a nice bottle of white wine"

Ciel was stunned.

"THIS is your uncle?"

"Yeah?"

Sebastian turned around to face Ciel.

"Is there anything wrong?"

Sigh 37.

"No, let's just go home..."

"As you wish, young master"

Ciel didn't even bother to glare at his older brother. He simply slammed his door shut and put his seat belt on. Sebastian shrugged and smirked.

When they got home, Ciel went straight to his room and locked himself in to the words: Homework, due tomorrow.

Sebastian shrugged and offered to show Claude around. He showed him the kitchen, the living room, the bathrooms, the office, wardrobes, halls and lastly, the guest room Claude would be staying in. Sebastian had two guest rooms. One which was near the loving room and occupied by Ciel at the moment, and one which was just next to Sebastian's own room. The thought of having Claude so close to him made his ears warm and a weird lump filled his stomach. Was that what they called "butterflies"?

'Seriously, what's wrong with me?' he thought as he tried to avert his gaze from Claude's perfect behind as the man leaned forward to put his bags down.

"Since it's kind of late I'm going to make some dinner for us. Spaghetti carbonara is on the menu tonight. If you wish, you may take a shower before or after dinner"

"I think I will unpack before I dinner and shower afterwards" Claude said and turned to him. "How can I thank you for letting me live here, mr. Michaelis"

Sebastian tried desperately to hide the blush that was threatening to appear on his face and cleared his throat again.

"There is no need for such things, I asked you to. And while we're at home, please feel free to call me Sebastian"

"As you wish... Sebastian"

Since Sebastian felt that he couldn't hold back the blush anymore he excused himself and went for the kitchen. What he didn't know was that he wasn't the only one affected by the simple conversation. As Sebastian left the room, golden eyes had a hard time NOT to look at the perfectly rounded ass and the lean body that waas currentky walking away.

Claude sighed heavily and sank down on the bed and covered his face with his hands. It had just been a couple of hours since he met Sebastian and he couldn't stop thinking about the man. Now he was going to endure living with the god damn man in his god damn house that smelled just as absolutely, fucking intoxicating as him! He didn't know why but the smell somehow soothed most of his senses and triggered a very special kind of feeling in his body. One that was directly connected to his genitals.

And that face, oh that beautiful face! A sharp shin, smooth and pale skin like porcelain, those peach colored lips, always curved into that beautifully smug smirk and the black hair, soft like silk. But what caught his attention the most was those deep, red eyes. They somehow seemed to drag him in and enchant him. To see that face beneath him, peach lips slightly parted, crimson eyes clouded with lust and sweat rolling down his perfect face...

"Oh God..." Claude moaned and tried desperately to think about something else, ANYTHING else but claiming Sebastian and fucking him senseless! Bags, unpack, right! He could focus on unpacking instead of...

Claude stood quickly and all but tore his bags open and threw his things out off them.

"Someone's enthusiastic..."

Claude flinched and turned around. Ciel was standing right in the doorway with his arms crossed. Even though Claude was taken by surprise and was slightly irritated with the comment, he acted calmed and walked over to the young boy to shake his hand.

"I believe we weren't introduced properly. My name is Claude Faustus, I am 27 years old and I am one of your older brother's employees"

Ciel didn't take the offered hand, so Claude let it go after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am 13 years old and unfortunately classmate to your nephew. Why are you here?"

"I came a month early since there were casualities in my previous..."

"That's not what I asked. WHY are you HERE? As in this house and this room?"

Claude frowned slightly.

"If you would've let me continue, I would tell you that my apartment isn't ready yet and your brother refused to let me live in a hotel for a month, and since I'm his employee, he gently invited me to live here with the two of you".

Ciel didn't have the time to answer since Sebastian called for them, asking them to set the table.

Ciel frowned at Claude before going to the kitchen to help out. Claude sighed and followed, quickly surrounded by the smell of crispy bacon, pasta and cheese. It smelled delicious! When he entered the kitchen and spotted the chef, he had to hold back a grunting noise and a blush. Sebastian really looked like he belonged in the kitchen, he practiculary glowed as he smiled and flipped the bacon, wearing a black apron around his waist. Ciel glanced at him since he had not managed to hold back the sound properly.

Sebastian turned to them and smiled, which for some reason made Claude melt.

"Great! The plates are in that cupboard, the glasses are over there and the forks and spoons in the one there"

"Spoons? No knives?" Ciel asked as he went to take out the glasses.

"Yes, you can't eat spaghetti with a knife, Ciel. You have to learn to eat pasta properly" Sebastians laughed quietly as he mixed the pasta with the egg-and-cheese mix and the bacon.

"It smells delicious, Sebastian" Claude said as he put the plates down on the table.

Sebastian hid a faint blush and smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you, Claude" he said as he put down the pot on the table. "Bon apetit!"

After the slightly awkward dinner, everyone made themselves ready for bed. Claude went into his room quite fast. He excused himself, saying that he was tired after the journey there. Sebastian nodded and went to tuck in his little brother. But as he was going to leave, Ciel grabbed his sleeve.

"Sebastian... I don't like Claude"

Sebastian sighed and sat down on the boy's bed.

"Ciel, you have only known him for a few hours, you don't know anything about him yet"

"Neither do you! You met him for the first time today as well!"

"Well, that's true, but you really should give him a chance. He's only going to stay for 30 days, no need to judge him just yet"

Ciel was quiet for a moment before he mumbled something.

"What was that? I didn't hear you"

"I don't..."

"You don't what?"

"I don't like the way he l-looks at you..."

Sebastian was taken aback by that statement and sat quiet for a while. Then he began to laugh quietly.

"Don't laugh! I'm serious!"

"My my, are you jealous young master?"

"S-stop joking! Of course I'm not! Why would I be jealous?"

"Because there is now someone else in this house that requires my attention" Sebastian said and rubbed Ciel's head lovingly.

"You don't need to worry, Ciel, nothing's going to happen to me"

Ciel blushed and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I know... Just be careful"

"I promise. Good night Ciel" Sebastian said as he left and shut off the lights.

"Good night... big brother..."

* * *

><p>That's it folks! Sorry that it took such a long time to write, but I haven't had any internet for a while...<p>

Feedback is welcome, as well as reviews :) (just to let me know that there is someone out there actually reading this)

Like I said, suggestions and wishes about this fic are welcome. There will be 29 more chapters, one for each day. Suggestions~! This is a chance to fulfill some of your YAOI dreams ;)

Also, no, this is NOT a CielXAlois, I detest that pairing... as well as SebastianxGrell... so no such thing in this!

BYYYYYYYYYYYE!


	3. Day 2

Hi everybody! I'm terribly sorry that I didn't update earlier! I thoght that I would, but my document manager totally fucked everything up. Then, when it worked I had a serious case of writers block. Now, I have several exams and essays, plus I've hurt my finger so that it's much harder to write. And NOW! Even though my finger hurts like a bitch, I've managed to finish this chapter for you! If there are any obvious typos, it may be because of the big lump that currently is my left hand... That is also one of the reasons to why this chapter isn't as long as I originally wanted it to be (mixed with the fact that it's 2.00 am here right now XD)

I would like to thank all of my reviewers along with the ones that've added this story (or any of my stories) to their favourites and alerts. Thank you all so much! You have no idea how much it means to me! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't either, Yana Toboso does!

* * *

><p><em>"... And today's weather will be partly sunny with several rainfalls during the afternoon..."<em>

"Ciel, come and get your breakfast!" Sebastian called out to his younger brother who stood in front of the TV while dressing himself.

"Not now Sebastian, I'm watching the news"

Sebastian sighed and held out a plate with toast, bacon and scrambled eggs to his little brother.

"Yeah yeah, you can eat while watching, can't you?"

Ciel scowled but took the offered plate and sat down in front of the TV. Right then, Claude walked in. Sebastian's face lit up but Ciel simply glanced at him in distaste before turning back to the screen again.

"Good morning Claude. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you, very well" Claude said and smiled as he sat down at the table. Well, Claude had had a nice night, even though his dreams were haunted by Sebastian's moans and whines through and through.

_"The new serial killer, now calling himself "The angel of death" or simply "The angel" has struck again. Two nights ago Ronald McLaggen, the previous owner of the adult toy shop "Spider's web", was tortured and killed. "The angel", whose targets seem to be the owners of lagre companies, is still on free foot. Experts think..."_

"Ronald McLaggen? Wasn't that your previous boss, Claude?" Sebastian asked, eye-brows furrowed in distaste.

"Indeed it was... so it was murder after all..." Claude frowned and sipped his coffee.

Ciel sat quiet but worry was gnawing in the back of his head. If this murder was after owners of large companies, both his father and Sebastian could be targets. What also worried him was the fact that Claude had transferred and moved in with them almost directly after his previous boss had been killed. Sure, he SAID that the man had died mysteriously, with the suspicion of murder, but where was the guarantee that Claude didn't lie? They said that the man had been tortured and then killed, which meant that it was under no circumstances a "mysterious death" in other ways than the fact that no one knew who had done it. Would Claude lie? Maybe he had counted on Sebastian thinking about the company's reputation and letting him live with them? Ciel knew that he was taking it too far, but he couldn't help but worrying. Especially since he had seen the way Claude looked at Sebastian. The worst part of it was probably that Sebastian looked at him the same way. It disgusted Ciel to the core and he decided to retreat into his room.

"Huh? Already done?" Sebastian asked him as he walked past him to put the plate in the dish washer.

"Yeah, not that hungry" Ciel frowned and left the room as Sebastian put up his hands in defeat.

"As you wish young master" Sebastian smirked. Ciel instantly turned around and pointed a finger angrily at his brother.

"I've TOLD you to stop calling me that!"

"And I've told you that it's not going to happen. We leave in ten minutes, make yourself ready"

Ciel simply scowled and stomped out of the room.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour, he's always been like this. You just have to get used to it"

Claude chuckled and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"No worries, you met my nephew yesterday. Your brother may be arrogant and spoiled, but at least he's not both of those and in addition to that, an attention-whore with the mental age of a 5-year-old, like Alois"

Sebastian blinked in surprise and then laughed.

"Now now, Faustus, is that the proper way of speaking about one's relatives?"

"Well, I have a tendency not to lie, mr Michaelis"

Sebastian once again had to hide a slight blush that crept up on his face and he smiled.

"Then I guess I made the right choice when I hired you" he said and finished his coffee.

"Well then, we better get ready to leave. Wouldn't want to be late, William would kill me..."

Claude raised his eye brow and held back a chuckle.

"'William'? That man from yesterday?"

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder who's in charge. Him or me..."

Claude laughed and put the cup in the sink.

"Well then, if he's as bad as you make him sound we better hurry up, won't we?"

"We sure do" Sebastian said and went for the door.

"Ciel! We're leaving!"

"Coming..." Ciel grumbled.

15 minutes later they were at his school.

"Here we are. Have a nice day today, Ciel" Sebastian said as Ciel left the vehicle.

"Same to you" Ciel said and began walking towards the school. Almost instantly he was attacked by a certain blonde boy.

"Cieeeeeeeeel~! Good morning! How's it to live with my uncle? Is he all cold and stuff as usual?"

Ciel frowned and shrug him off.

"Get off! That uncle of yours is a pervert, suspicious and no, he isn't cold 'and stuff', he's all fluffy-like towards my brother"

Alois was actually taken aback by this.

"Him? Claude Faustus? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Wish I was..."

"You have GOT to tell me everything!"

Ciel sighed and immideately regretted that he had said something in the first place.

"Well..."

Said spoken males had left right after seeing Ciel meeting Alois.

"I feel sorry for your brother, Michaelis"

"I'm sure your nephew isn't really that bad, Faustus. In any case, Ciel shouldn't have a problem handling him since he's used to taking care of himself. Ah, here we are" Sebastian said and parked on the buildning's own went through his usual routines on his way to the elevator. The only difference was that, this time, he had Claude with him.

As usual, the two receptinists sqqueeled and pushed their breats together as soon as he walked by. As usual, the elevator was slow and the same boring melody was played. As usual he was met by his chaotic subordinates and had to fight his way to the office. Everything was as it used yo be. Except for the warm and happy feeling he felt by having Claude there with him.

They went to his office since Sebastian had to hand him some of the last papers Claude would need on his first day.

"Well, here you go Faustus. Anything else? Your office is just down the hall to the right, you can't miss it" Sebastian said as he handed the papers to Claude.

"No, that would be all. Thank you sir" Claude said and left the room.

Just as Claude left, Sebastian sat down and tried to relax. His heart was beating way too fast, and as a natural reaction, and erection was creeping up on him.

'Damn it! What is this? I have NEVER reacted this way to anyone! Let alone a man!'

Sebastian kept telling himself that nothing was odd, but whenever he closed his eyes, he could see those golden eyes look at him. He could see those broad shoulders, that sexy ass and those long legs.

Sebastian hissed as he felt his erection grow even harder.

'Damn it! At this rate, I have to do something about this...' Sebastian thought and started to walk towards his personal rest room.

As if on que, Grell slammed the door open just as Sebastian grabbed the handle. One look at Grell was enough. His erection was gone.

"Sebaaaaaaaaas-chaaaaaaaan~!"

"Grell, I've told you a thousand timees not to barge in here without knocking first. And STOP calling me that! I am your boss, it's about time you begin treating me as such" Sebastian growled and turned to the annoyingly, flamboyant red-head.

"But Se- Michaelis isn't as cute~! It's true that it's kind of sexy and mysterious but..."

"Is there a real reason for you to come in here or are you just going out of your way to be annoying?"

"That's mean! I do need some help actually. Will asked me to get something for him that Ronald lost and I think it's in the achive, but I can't find my way around in there. Could you pretty pretty please find it for me?"

Sebastian sighed. He did NOT need this right now...

"Why can't Ronald get it himself?"

"Well, something came up last night and..."

"He's got a hang-over..."

"One hell of a hang over to be exact"

"...Alright, I'll go get it for you. What is it you're supposed to find?"

"It's a document with information about our newest kind of teddy bear that he was developing"

"I see. I'll be right in your office" Sebastian said and followed Grell out of his own office.

"Oh, and by the way Grell. You owe me one for this"

"I know, I know..."

Sebastian waved at him as he went to the archive.

It was a small crowded room, cramped on all sides with different kinds of shelves and cabinets containing boxes full of different files.

The room lit up as he opened the door since it it was automatic, and he began searching.

"Teddy bears, teddy bears..." he mumbled as he searched.

Suddenly, someone entered the small room and before he had the time to turn around and see who it was, the light went out and the door locked itself.

"What the...? Who's there?" Sebastian called as he turned around and in the cramped space, he found himself pressed up against another man. A man with a familliar scent.

"Faustus?"

"Michaelis?"

"Faustus, what happened?"

Suddenly someone banged at the door.

"Sir? Mister Michaelis sir? There is a shortage right now, I'll go to try and fix it right away, yes I will! Hope you won't suffer too much, sir!"

"I think I'll manage Mey-Rin, just hurry up"

"Yes sir!"she said as they heard her leave, the heels of her boots clattering on the floor as she went.

An awkward silence took it's place almost immideately. Neither of them really knew what to do. There was very little space and neither of them was able to move in the slightest. Even though they both knew that, Sebastian could feel his blood traveling downwards again and he had to back away. Big mistake.

As the room was totally dark, he wasn't able to see very well. It was embarassing, but he tripped and fell, merely because his shoe laces had loosend up and lay behind his feet.

As he fell backwards, he accidently dragged Claude down with him, and before they knew it, Sebastian was on his back with Claude lying heavily on his chest.

Sebastian felt his face heating up and his ecection grow because of the heavy feeling of Claude's body on top of his own in the dark.

"C-Claude...?" he managed to whisper and pressed on Claude with his hands to show that he wanted him to get off of him... since that was the appropriate thing to do.

Claude was more or less in shock. There he was, in the dark, laying on top of Sebastian.

"I-I'm sorry...! O-of course I'll move..." he stuttered and started to shift in order to stand up. Big mistake.

As they were in such an appropriate position, both aroused, the grinding of their cocks together was invetiable.

Both gasped and moaned as they felt the friciton.

"C-Claude... Stay still...!" Sebastian groaned, trying to keep himself sane.

"Y-yes sir... but I h-have to get off of y- ah...!" Claude gasped as he tried to lay down again and avoid their cocks to touch. An impossible task.

Sebastian hissed and grabbed Claude's shoulders.

"C-Claude, if you don't stay still, I don't know what will... ah!"

Both of them had unconciously started grinding against one another, their bodies longing for the friction.

Claude regained his senses first and moved fast into a sitting position. Not that it was a good thing to do, depending on how you saw it.

Because of the position they had been in, Sebastian ended up more or less pressed up agains the wall with his legs on each side of Claude while Claude sat on his knees. Claude regretted his move immideately.

"F-fuck! What d-did you do that for?" Sebastian hissed as he now felt Claude's cock against both his balls and his hard cock. He did everything he could to even out his breathing.

"I apologize... This w-was NOT what I had in mind...! I promise!"Claude panted out and did everything he could to resist the urge to keep grinding himself against Sebastian.

In one swift move, they were both standing, cocks hard and faces inches away from each other. Both panted quite heavily. It would have been so easy to just lean forward. Just a little, tiny bit and capture the other's lips.

Just as they were about to do it, the light switched on and the door opened.

"Mr. Michaelis! I fixed it yes I... did..." May-Rin said as she opened the door, but began to stutter as she saw the shape they were in.

"Oh, eh... I'm sorry if I... ruined anything... ehm... I'll be going now, yes I will!"

Both of them moved away from each other as fast as they could, both blushing and panting. Both's hairs were unruly and their shirts all wrinkly.

"Well I'm sorry... Michaelis" Claude said and immideately fixed his hair in order to look respectable again. Sebastian did the same and answered, quickly, his voice trembling slightly.

"N-no, I shouldn't have moved in the first place. I'm the one to blame" Sebastian and conveniently noticed the file he was looking for.

'Grell owe me big time for this... Putting me in such a situation!' Sebastian thought and moved to leave the room. Claude had left the room but held the door open for him.

"Thank you... Why did you come in there in the first place if you weren't getting anything?"

"Well, to be honest, I was just looking for the rest room..."

Sebastian couldn't help it. He burst out laughing as he heard that.

"Well well, we can't have it that way, now can we? The rest room is quite close to this particular room. It's behind that door over there" Sebastian said and pointed out the direction.

"Ah, I see. Thank you mr. Michaelis. I'm sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused you sir"

"No no, it's okay. Let's just forget it, okay?" Sebastian said and waved him off. Claude looked a little unsure for a few seconds but left.

Sebastian turned and went for Grell's office.

'Now to leave this darn file of his... and get rid of this damn erection of mine...'

**-X-**

After a slightly uncomfortable day, they were ready to go home. They packed their stuff and made their way towards the car.

"Hope Ciel haven't had any troubles with Alois today..." grumbled Claude as they drove out from the parking.

"Like I said earlier, Ciel can take care of himself. On top of that, I highly doubt that he would be that much of a problem to handle"

Claude actually smiled at this.

"Well, I guess he's not that bad once you get used to him. It just hard to take a liking to him the first 10 times you meet him"

As they picked Ciel up, he was once again accompanied by Alois at the drop-off/pick-up lane and he looked just as grumpy as usual, at least to Claude. Sebastian on the other hand noticed that something was different about his younger brother. He looked... more... well, he looked happier?

As Ciel climbed into the car Alois waved and cheered at him. Something about seeing him tomorrow and looking forward to more gossip.

Sebastian smirked.

"Had a nice day?"

Ciel simply frowned and turned to stare out through the window.

"Hardly. Alois has been following me around the whole day, not to mention that Elisabeth has been worse the past couple of days..."

"Elisabeth?" asked Claude and turned to Sebastian for an answer. The ravenette simply shrugged.

"Some cheerleader who think that Ciel is head over heels for her"

"I see, one of those, huh?"

"Yup"

**-X-**

The evening went on calmly and everyone went to bed quite early.

As Sebastian and Claude said good night to each other, they both understood that they would have a hard time sleeping that night after the incident in the archives.

As Sebastian pulled up his blanket and lay back, he couldn't stop thinking about Claude.

How close they had been during the day. How hard Claude's chest had been, how perfect his body had fitted together with Sebastians, how huge and hard Claude's cock had been and he wondered what it would be like to actually touch it.

Just as Sebastian was going to take care of his erection, his cell rang. He frowned and looked at the screen sucpiciously.

_Anonymous number_

He furrowed his brows and put the phone to his ear as he pressed the "recieve call". He could feel his body go cold to the three words that were uttered in the phone before the call was ended.

_"You are next..."_

* * *

><p>WOHO! Cliffhanger? Already? I'm evil, heheheheheheheeh...<p>

Keep reviewing and keep supporting this story! You're the ones that encourage me to keep writing!

Also, I still want suggestions for situations I can put the two of them in. If you don't I may just put them in MY favourite situations, and that would maybe too fast forward.

Keep on rocking!

Onineko Hikari, signing out~


	4. Day 3

Hi everyone! Wow, I can't tell you how SORRY I am for not uploading for so long! I had one hell of a writer's block, I went to a con, got a job, made another cosplay and tomorrow, I'm going to another con! I've been so very busy!

Those of you who have subscribed and fav'd. THANK YOU!

Those of you who have reviewed. I LOVE YOU! You guys are the ones that keep me going. Believe me, more than once I've been ready to give it up, but then I read your comments and go "nah, I should keep writing".

The chapter isn't extra long, unfortunately, but I hope the content is good enough to make up for it. Keep leaving suggestions! I'll probably end up using all of them (unless I get 100+... which would still be nice in a way XD)

So let's begin! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. The idea is mine, but I'm just overall playing with the characters. Don't sue me!

* * *

><p>"Say WHAT! Why didn't you call the police right away!" Ciel yelled at his older brother the morning after. Sebastian waved his words off.<p>

"Calm down Ciel. Sure, it was a little unsettling, but I couldn't see a real threat with it"

"Are you CRAZY! There is a serial killer on the run that focuses on the leaders of big companies, someone calls you in the middle of the night, anonymously, saying 'You're next', hangs up, and you think that there's _no real threat_ in it?"

"I understand that what I'm saying sounds a little naïve, but..."

"How can you be so unfazed!"

"I have to agree with Ciel. You should contact the police" said Claude, who had been sitting at the table during the whole conversation, a worried frown settled on his face. Sebastian sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Not you too..."

"Face it, Sebastian. You're not invinsible. No one is..." Ciel said, his mother's dead face suddenly very clear before his eyes.

Sebastian sighed in defeat.

"Okay okay... I'll go to the police station right after I've finished at work. Happy?"

"I think you should just call them, Sebastian. After all, it's friday and it would be nice just to relax after work" said Claude and stood up. Even if he was better at hiding his worry than Ciel was, his eyes more or less shone with worry for the younger male. Without thinking he gently stroked Sebastian's cheek, earning a surprised blush from him. As soon as he realized what he'd done, he snatched his hand away.

"Sorry... You had scrumbles on your cheek"

If looks could kill, Claude would fall dead instantly. Ciel glared daggers at him, took a bite out off his toast and chewed furiously.

"Alright, I'll call them right away. Eat up, we're leaving soon" Sebastian said as he left the room to make his call. As soon as he was out of the room, Ciel turned to Claude.

"Listen, Claude. I have no idea what you're planning, but stay the fuck away from my brother!"

Claude was totally taken aback by this statement and felt his anger rise. Although, Claude was never the loud angry type. His anger was cold and quiet.

"Oh really? And why would I do that just because YOU, a little boy, tells me to?"

"Because he is MY brother. Don't you find it somewhat suspicious that your old boss got killed just when you were about to leave the company? Isn't it also suspicious that two days after he met you, he gets a mysterious call from someone unknown, that threatens him? Not to mention the looks and touches you give him. Are you planning on getting him into bed and then finish him off?"

Claude was officially taken aback for the second time that day.

"That doesn't make any sense, you little imbecile! If I wanted to kill him, why wouldn't I have done it already? I live in the room next to him for fuck's sake! And about those 'looks' and 'touches', it's none of your buisness who I look at or talk to, even if it's your brother"

"Ah, so you DO admit that you lust for him? Fucking pervert..."

"Listen here now you little, I never said anything about lu...!"

"What's going on in here?"

Both turned to the doorway where Sebastian was now standing, arms crossed over his chest. Ciel simply frowned and left the room. Luckily for him, the doorway was big enough for him to pass through without having to touch Sebastian. He knew his big brother would've stopped him otherwise.

With Ciel out of the room, Sebastian turned to Claude.

"Well?"

The latter sighed.

"He's just jealous that you give me attention as well, not just him. Typical thing to do for boys his age"

"I should have known... Usually, he's very mature for his age, but sometimes he acts like this. I don't really know why. I hope he didn't insult you too much, he's got quite the sharp tongue"

Claude smirked and shot an amused glance at Sebastian.

"Runs in the family from what I've heard"

Sebastian widened his eyes and chuckled.

"Indeed. You're not too bad yourself, Claude"

"Thank you very much sir"

They both smiled at eachother and Sebastian felt quite fuzzy and warm inside again.

"Well then, let's go! I'll make something a little extra fancy tonight just because it's friday" Sebastian said and smiled as he left the room. Claude simply chuckled and followed him out through the door.

Just as Ciel was getting out of the car, he was once again greeted by Alois.

'Is this going to become a habit...?' Ciel thought and sighed.

"Hi Ciel! How are you this morning?" As usual, Alois was awfully cheery. Ciel was seriously starting to doubt that Alois was a human. It was more likely that he was some sort of robot, running on everlasting batteries. At least he thought they were everlasting. He longed for the day they'd go out if they weren't.

"I'm pissed..."

"... Isn't that your usual mood?"

"Shut up. Your uncle has a serious problem... and it seems to run in the family..."

"Hey! Don't group me in with Claude! We're nothing alike! Anyhow, what did he do this time?"

Just as the day before, Claude and Sebastian watched the two boys walk into the school.

"Maybe Alois is contagious..." Claude murmured to himself. He did a poor job keeping it to himself though and Sebastian heard it quite clearly.

"Hah-hah! Now now Claude, what did I say about insulting your relatives?" Sebastian laughed and shot a teasing smile at Claude.

"Well, he can't hear me, now can he?" Claude smirked back. This almost immideately evolved into a blush as both liked how the other man smiled playfully like that. They quickly turned away from eachother as Claude suddenly seemed to find the roof just as interesting as Sebastian obviously found the wheel.

Claude crossed his legs to hide his growing erection. That teasing smirk of Sebastian's had set his mind on fire as well as his blood. Unforntunatly that more often than not make a man hard. The same thing happened to Sebastian. The issue was that Sebastian was currently driving which required both his feet on the ground.

He bit his lip and hoped that Claude wouldn't turn his way and see it. He was lucky this time. Claude was still too embarrased to look at Sebastian.

Because of the awkward moment in the car they more or less ran into their offices without saying a word to eachother.

A couple of hours went by without problems. Claude was simply sitting by his desk, trying to get into the new routines of his new job, as one of the triplets, Thompson, walked in.

"Faustus?"

"Yes mr...?"

"Just call me Thompson sir. William is still stuck in the traffic and he was some papers that desperately need to be taken care of by Sebastian. As you are the new secretary, he found it fitting for you to deal with it"

"Then why didn't he just contact me?"

"Don't ask me, I'm just working here" Thompson answered and held out the papers to Claude. Claude sighed and took the offered papers and waved the younger man away.

Claude felt as if he had a big lump in his stomach all the way to Sebastian's office. He knew that it was ridiculous, but he was still embarrased of the situation in the car. As Claude got to Sebastian's office, he knocked at the door, only to recieve nothing but silence.

Claude furrowed his brows and knocked again. Still no response. The lump was back again.

_"You're next..."_

Claude opened the door, with a little more force than needed. It was empty. He looked around to see if his boss was standing somewhere he couldn't see, if any papers or other stuff were tumbled over (which could be the sign of a fight), but saw nothing. Until he turned off the light as he was about to leave, papers still in his hand. The light in Sebastian's private restroom was lit.

Claude quickly switched the light on again and went to knock at the semi-transperent door, but gasped once again at what he heard from the inside.

'This can't be...!'

_A few moments earlier_

Sebastian was sitting at his desk, signing some papers and writing some e-mails, just overall doing his job. However, he could still feel that tingling sensation between his legs and he groaned in irritation.

The image of Claude, in all his naked glory, with that playful smirk on his lips and a glint in his eyes, kept popping up and poking at him whenever he tried to concentrate. How that tongue was slowly tracing his lips, ears, chin and maybe something else...

Sebastian let out a moan and then hissed in irritation as he felt how restricting his pants were becoming.

"Damn it all to hell! I can't work like this!" Sebastian frowned and covered his eyes with his hand. Slowly but surely, his hand traveled down south to take care of the, litherally, growing problem between his legs. He gasped as he touched it and kept rubbing the bulge in his pants, his breath becoming more and more ragged with every stroke.

He was just about to zip his pants down when he remembered where he was and that whoever could just walk in on him.

Sebastian thought for a while. He had to take care of his erection, otherwise he wouldn't get anything done, but he couldn't do it there in plain sight. That left... his personal restroom, of course!

On slightly wobbly legs, he managed to get into the restroom and lock the door tightly. He was down on the toilet and zipped down his pants and let out his cock from his underpants. He sighed contently as he felt the hand on his erection. He spit in his palm to get more lubricant and then he began pumping it slowly, imagining that Claude was the one doing it to him.

He kept pumping and getting more and more flustered the faster his hand went. Every now and then h'd let out a small yelp of pleasure, but he was so lost in the haze of lust that he didn't care or hear anything in his surroundings.

The moment he let out the first sound was the exact moment Claude reached the door. He stood paralyzed in front of the door for a moment, frozen in shock. Sebastian was pleasuring himself, mere meters from Claude. He could feel his erection grow rock hard in the matter of seconds as the small sounds continued. The little sighs and moans, the fast breathing and the squishy sound of something slick. Claude let out a moan and sat down around the corner. He could still hear what was going on, but he HAD to masturbate when he heard that! If he didn't, he'd rape Sebastian as soon as he got out from there.

In the restroom, Sebastian was getting closer and closer to climaxing. He fantazised about Claude's body and what they could do in bed. Their bodies would wrestle among blankets and pillows, both drenched in sweat and pleasure.

Sebastian was getting more and more desperate. While pumping himself, he forced down his pants and underwear to his ankles and then proceeded to open up his shirt to rub his own nipples. As he got to them, he rubbed faster and faster, pinching now and then.

He felt that it still wasn't enough and put two of his fingers in his mouth. He licked and sucked them while panting and moaning. His face was flushed and his eyes full of lust as he coated his fingers in salivia. As he took them out of his mouth, dripping and still conected to his mouth by a string of salivia. He slowly brought them down to his entrance and proded at his entrance. His breath hitched and he moaned.

"Oh yes... ah... right there..."

He slowly inserted a finger and moaned loudly as he pushed it in and out at a steady pace. He put in two fingers not too long after that and he was getting closer and closer. Unconciously, he started mumbling things.

"Ah... Claude... ah... Yes, k-keep it... ah~!" he cried out as he found his prostate and began pushing against it at the same pace as he was pumping himself.

"Ah... yes-yes-yes-yes, C-Claude I'm... I'm... Aaaaaah~!" Sebastian moaned out as he came, shaking quite violently.

As Claude heard the last part of Sebastian's pleasure-session, he came as well, although he had a problem getting rid of the cum that was now on his hands. He looked around and spotted some tissues. He jolted for them and managed to dry his hands just in time before Sebastian got out of the restroom.

As soon as Sebastian spotted Claude, he froze.

"Faustus? What are you doing here?"

'Oh god! What if he heard...!'

"William called me to tell you that he's still stuck in traffic, and that these papers need to be dealt with as quickly as possible. Since I'm the new secretary, he found it appropriate for me to hand them over in his place" Claude miraculously managed to say with one hell of a poker face.

Sebastian visibly relaxed and sat down behind his desk.

"Well then, let me see those papers" he said and took the papers that Claude held out to him. He read them thoroughly and then signed them before handing them back.

"Well then Faustus. I'll see you later on" Sebastian said with a smile as he dismissed his subordinate. The latter smiled back and took his leave.

As soon as they were out of sight for one another, they both let out a relieved sigh. Sebastian because he thought that Claude had heard him masturbate to the image of Claude, and Claude because he had managed to keep his face straight even after hearing the, oh so sexy, session in the restroom.

Hours later they met in the parking lot. They barely spoke to each other on the way to pick Ciel up, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was actually a quite relaxed silence that none of them felt the need to break.

As they reached the school though, the relaxed silence was immideately extermined as Ciel got into the car while Alois stood yapping outside.

"So my house tomorrow at 3 then? Awesome! See you there!" was the last thing they heard before Ciel slammed the door shut and Sebastian drove away.

"Visiting him already? I thought you hated Alois, dear brother" Sebastian said with a smirk as he saw his brother's frown in the rearview mirror.

"Don't get any ideas, Sebastian. We have a project for school and the teacher paired me with him. We'll probably have to use up the whole weekend..."

"Oh?"

"Yes, so I'm going to stay the night with him tomorrow"

Sebastian raised a brow and Claude chuckled.

"I'll pray for you young man"

"My my, young master. I had no idea that you were into such activities... with boys at least"

This made Ciel blush furiously and he more or less hissed at the teasing glances he got from the two men in the front seat.

"As if you're one to talk Sebastian!"

This time, it was Sebastian's turn to blush.

"What?"

"Never mind..."

And just like that, the relaxed silence turned into an extremly awkward one. As they reached the house, Ciel once again left for his room immideately. Claude followed Sebastian into the kitchen though. He leaned against the doorway as Sebastian pluck out some ingredients from the fridge.

"So what's on the menu tonight"

"Meat accompanied with pasta in a white goat cheese sauce along with a crispy sallad. For dessert, I am going to make a chocolate mousse cake with fresh strawberries. How does that sound?" Sebastian said as he tied his apron and flashed a playful smirk at Claude, who averted his gaze and smiled almost shyly.

"It sounds fantastic Sebastian! Can I help you in any way?"

"Well, you could cut up the vegetables for the sallad"

"Sounds fine to me" Claude said and folded up his sleeves before taking the ingredients, a cutting board and a knife out.

With the two of them working together, the dinner was soon done and they could enjoy it together. Afterwards, they decided to watch some TV. Claude thought of this as a splendid opportunity to sit close to Sebastian for a good reason. But Ciel had other plans.

As soon as Sebastian sat down in the sofa, Ciel plopped down right next to him and ended up being in the middle of the three. As if it was a reflex, Sebastian then put his arms around his little brother. He had always done that when the two were watching movies together, and old habits die hard. As Sebastian did this, Ciel smirked self-confidently at Claude, as if he wanted to say 'Well, what are you gonna do now, huh? He's obviously mine'.

Claude frowned, a little disappointed of course, but he didn't argue and sat down next to Ciel.

At the end though, none remembered what the movie had actually been about. Sebastian because it was boring, Ciel because he was too focused on Claude and Claude because he was too focused on Sebastian.

The same scene as the day before repeated itself. Ciel went into his room without saying a word, Claude and Sebastian blushed madly when saying good night.

And just as the night before, the phone rang. This time, it did make Sebastian feel unsettled. What should he do? He could choose not to answer, but what if it was something important about his father or something like that? IIf he answered and it was "The Angel", what should he do? Call the police? Ask Claude to stay with him? No, he couldn't do that.

In the end, he finally decided to pick up the phone. All he heard for a long while was just someone breathing. Heavily.

"H-hello?"

_"Sebastian Michaelis. I will come for you. You... are... next...!" _

It all ended with a shrill laughter that sent shivers up and down Sebastian's spine.

"Who are you?" Sebastian hissed out, now quite scared.

He never got an answer. The person hung up on him.

He just sat there for a few moments with the phone still in his hand, unsure of what to do. He decided that he wanted to sleep on it and call the police in the morning. As his head hit the pillow, he started drifting into sleep and suddenly thought of something peculiar.

"That was a female voice... the one from yesterday was male"


	5. Day 4

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! I know, I know! I deserve being staked and torn apart limb by limb and I should be forced to watch Twilight to atone for my sins, I know that! I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated yet! TERRIBLY sorry! 6 months.. wow, I really should be punished for it in some way...

I don't really have a reason for it, other than 4 conventions, cosplay making, exams (SHITLOAD OF EXAMS), homework and new fandoms. I also just recently discovered how lovely it is to RP on Tumblr~

However, here is the chapter! FINALLY! Filled with fluffy goodness~! Though, I've written it in different periods of time which means that some of it may be... different. I'll maybe rewrite this chapter later. Please leave some reviews so that I know if there's some major part that should be changed or explained. AND what you want to read about in different chapters! I honestly barely know what I want to do with this fic anymore...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Kuroshitsuji :3**

* * *

><p>Sebastian was awfully quiet the morning after. Since it was saturday, he had planned on staying in bed longer that usual, but he just couldn't seem to relax properly. After at least an hour of twisting and turning in bed, he decided that it was useless, got dressed and left the room. It wasn't that early, 8 am, so he thought he could perhaps clean the kitchen and prepare breakfast. A HUGE breakfast.<p>

Claude awoke at 8.45 from some strange sounds in the kitchen. He yawned, stretched and got dressed. He peeked into the kitchen and watched in surprise how Sebastian had cleaned everything visable in there. Not that it had been dirty the evening before, but now it was completely spotless. Sebastian was currently working some dough in the oven to become scones, before he turned to a bowl standing on the sink. He mumbled quietly to himself all the while.

"Now where did I put that wisk..."

Claude happened to hear this and spotted it on a counter more or less directly next to Sebastian. Suddenly he realised that he was all alone with Sebastian. Ciel wouldn't be up until at least 10, they had no real plans for the day which meant that he could act however he wished around Sebastian. He saw this as an opportunity, grinned and sneaked up from behind, grabbed the item and whispered in Sebastian's ear.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

Sebastian yelped slightly out of surprise and turned his head to Claude who happened to be very close to his face. He immidetely blushed and didn't even seem to notice the wisk.

"C-Claude? What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Claude whispered and put one of his arms around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian felt himself go even redder and he tried to slow down his erratic heartbeat.

"W-well I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd do something useful..."

"Is that so? Mind if I help you with that?" Claude asked and put the wisk gently in Sebastian's hand and reached for the flour, never leaving his spot behind Sebastian. He felt his newly found confidence grow as Sebastian turned redder and redder.

"I suppose there's nothing wrong with that..." Sebastian coughed out and reached for the baking powder. He tried desperately to hide how affected he was by Claude being so close to him.

'What is he DOING? Ciel could come in at any moment! Does he even realize what he's doing to me?' Sebastian thought and reached for the eggs next.

Claude fought to calm himself so that Sebastian wouldn't notice how excited he was. He reached for the milk and poured it into the bowl, making small movements with the wisk to stirr everything together.

"Any plans for today?" Claude asked, as casually as he could.

"W-well I have to run some errands downtown and take Ciel to Alois' place, but other than that, nothing really" Sebastian stated and put a pinch of salt into the mix.

"Oh really? Then how about I treat you to dinner and a drink downtown this evening?" Claude asked, sensually while slightly rubbing his chest on Sebastian's back. This of course caused Sebastian to blush even more and he stuttered out his answer.

"Wh-whatever for? Not that I don't want to, just... why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I have to thank you in some way for letting me stay here with you" Claude whispered, lowering his head to say it against Sebastian's neck. Sebastian shivered as he felt the hot breath upon his neck and tried to lean away. His body wanted to move even closer to Claude, but his head told him not to. This time, his head won and he managed to get away from Claude to get the frying pan. Claude frowned slightly at this, but didn't move.

"Well, why not. It would be nice to spend an evening out. There's been so much to do lately..."

"I guess 'The Angel's' call the day before yesterday didn't really help"

Sebastian was quiet for a couple of seconds before he answered with a short "yeah..."

Claude suspected that something was wrong and walked up to Sebastian again.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine" said Sebastian, a little too quickly. Claude frowned and stepped closer.

"Sebastian, I thought you didn't like people who lie. Now, what is wrong?" he said as he gently grabbed Sebastian's hand.

"I told you, nothing is wrong! Let go" Sebastian hissed.

"Sebastian" Claude said and grabbed Sebastian's chin, making him look him into the eyes.

"What is wrong? Did 'the Angel' call again?"

Sebastian was quiet and averted his eyes. Claude's eyes hardened and he was just going to say something when he suddenly got hit by a pillow in the head.

He gave out a surprised yelp and stumbled to the side, letting go of Sebastian's chin. Both turned to the doorway where the little Ciel Phantomhive was standing. His eyes were cold and he frowned, a smirk playing on his lips.

'That smirk must run in the family... ' Claude thought as Ciel shoot him an ice cold stare to go with the smirk.

"Ciel!" said Sebastian, trying to figure out why the hell his brother would throw a pillow at Claude.

"I told you to stay. Away. From. Sebastian" said Ciel and frowned again.

"What...?"

"And I told you to stay out of my buisness"

"Hey..."

"Oooh? You actually think that someone like YOU is worthy of being with my brother?"

"C-Ciel!"

"You're too young to understand, _boy_"

"Claude!"

"Well, at least I'm not some man-whore"

"Ciel!"

"Oh really? Now listen here you little piece of..."

"Both of you, SHUT UP!"

Claude and Ciel turned to Sebastian as if they just now noticed that he was in the room. Sebastian was almost fuming with anger and both of them gulped as he crossed his arms.

"What on earth is WRONG with you two!"

"But Sebastian...!" started Ciel, suddenly looking a little scared and regretful.

"No 'buts' Ciel. Where did you ever learn such words!"

"Uhm, televi..."

"Don't. I thought you were better than that. I told you before, act properly and leave Claude alone, damn it!" Sebastian growled and turned to Claude.

"Claude, no _FAUSTUS_, I expect you to treat my brother better in the future. I will NOT tolerate such behavior from you two!"

Sebastian threw his arms above his head and went out of the kitchen.

"I lost my appetite, I'm going for a walk... oh, by the way, could one of you just PLEASE take out the scones from the oven in five minutes? You should at least be able to handle something as simple as that..."

The awkward silence that filled the house as the door slammed shut was suffocating. The two didn't know what to say, they just turned to eachother, slowly.

"I'm going after him" said Claude.

"Hmph, and why would I let you do that?" frowned Ciel. Claude sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Because I'm an adult, I shouldn't have let us go that far with words. Also, I am bigger and stronger and able to protect him, should something happen"

Silence.

"You mean like the 'Angel'"

"Yes"

More silence.

"Fine, you go after him... I guess I'll have to save the scones..."

"Yes... you do that..." Claude said as he went to the hall to grab his jacket.

"Oh, and Claude!" yelled Ciel from the kitchen.

"Yes, Ciel?"

"If you try anything funny, I won't forgive you"

Claude only chuckled and went out. That's how far he could go.

"Ah shit, now what?"

He looked around and after a while, he spotted Sebastian a few houses for him, the hedges and fences in that area were quite low. He ran to catch up with the raven haired man.

As he managed to catch up, he was panting slightly and Sebastian showed no signs of slowing down.

"Sebastian..."

No answer.

"Sebastian"

Still no answer. Claude sighed and grabbed Sebastian's arm, making him stop.

"Sebastian, please"

Sebastian turned to him, his eyes shooting daggers.

"Please what?"

"Please... come back... We promise that we'll try to get along from now on! I know that I didn't treat him very nicely and I'm sorry for that. I just... don't know what to do..."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in a "keep-going"-fashion.

'Damn, he just wants to make this hard for me, doesn't he?'

"Just please come back and have breakfast with us. I won't trouble you anymore, I promise. And hey, I can treat you to a drink tonight if you'd like? Please?"

Sebastian sighed. He knew he was being unreasonable and stubborn. He knew that he was overreacting and he made poor Claude and Ciel suffer for it.

"Okay okay, Claude. I'll come home and eat breakfast with you..." Sebastian said and put his hand on Claude's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I overreacted like that"

Claude let out a relieved laugh.

"No no, it's fine! I'm the one who should apoligize, stupid" he said and put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder so that they created a little ring with their arms.

They stayed contently like that for a while, before they suddenly realized how close they had ended up as they both had leaned forward unconciously. They both blushed and cleared their throats before walking home to the waiting Ciel.

Sebastian just had to laugh. Ciel had attempted to cut the scones and make the table properly. He had also tried to actually make the pancakes and make some tea for all of them. All this resulted in crumbs and small pieces of bread everywhere, pancake mix on the table, the stove, the floor and even the ceiling for some reason. Tea bags were in the cups properly, but there was way too much water in them than it should be. Ciel's beloved honey would make it spill over, without a doubt!

Ciel blushed angrily as his brother laughed. He frowned as usual.

"Well, not that I_ tried_ to make it good for you Sebastian... "

Sebastian stopped laughing, but still chuckled softly as he went to embrace his brother.

"It's lovely Ciel, thank you" Sebastian said and kissed Ciel's forehead before sitting down. Ciel's face was now a deep red and Claude desperately tried to hold back a snicker before joining in.

The breakfast that followed was surprisingly calm, mostly because Claude and Ciel didn't want to upset Sebastian further. The rest of the day went smoothly as well. Ciel stayed in his room and packed his things, Sebastian made a list for the grocery shopping, cleaned and made a few calls while Claude did some paperwork.

After they'd eaten their lunch, it was time to leave. First, Sebastian and Claude left Ciel at Alois' place. They decided to all get out of the car and follow Ciel to the door.

"I told you you didn't have to follow me to the door..." frowned Ciel as Sebastian rang the door bell.

"Nonsense, I have to thank Alois' mother for letting you stay the night. It's only good manners Ciel, you should learn some"

"Hmph"

Only moments after, the sound of thumping feet and sudden squeels could be heard, before the door opened. Alois looked overly excited as his eyes sparkled, a broad smile plastered on his face.

"Ciel! Welcome!" the blonde said and embraced the little bluenette violently, more or less choking him.

"Alois! Let go!"

"Alois, let go of Ciel" scolded Claude. Alois turned to Claude, still smiling... not letting go of Ciel.

"Oh, Claude, hi!"

"Is Hannah there?"

"Yeah, should I call for her?"

"No need" said a female voice, coming from somewhere behind Alois. A silverhaired, tanned woman with a... generous bossom, stepped out to stand next to Alois. Her eyes were as ice blue as Alois'.

Claude nodded in a greeting and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Hello Hannah, I hope everything is well?"

"Very much so, now that Ciel has finally arrived" she said with a soft smile. "Alois has talked about it non-stop since yesterday"

Ciel simply glared at Alois who still hadn't let go of him as Sebastian simply chuckled. He then offered his hand to Hannah in a greeting.

"How do you do? My name is Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel's older brother" he said courteously. She smiled and gladly took it.

"How do you do. I know very well who you are, mr. Sebastian, after all, those modeling jobs you did for magazines were quite... lovable" she said and winked. Sebastian was used to such comments from females and didn't think too much about it.

"Thank you, very nice of you to say such a thing ma'am" he said with a smile.

After some further chit-chat, they left poor little Ciel in Alois' clutches for the night. As they were alone, the awkwardness settled quite quickly once again.

"So... what are we going to do now, Sebastian?" Claude asked to break the silence.

"Well, I need to get a new shirt and tie for a big meeting next week, I need to get some clothes for Ciel as well and I need to go to the supermarket to get some food as well" Sebastian said, grateful that Claude had broken the awkward silence.

The ride went well and quick as they talked and joked casually and before they knew it, they were at the mall. They were both slightly giddy and drunk on each others' company. They spent three hours together at the mall as they decided to get some lunch and a pair of shoes for Sebastian.

As they were done, they went to the supermarket on their way home. The rest of the afternoon went on smoothly and soon, it was time to go to the pub.

Sebastian decided to simply put on a black, long-sleeved shirt and a white tie. Along with it, he wore jeans, a black belt and black shiny shoes.  
>He stood in front of the mirror for quite a while, staring at his own reflection. He couldn't help it, he was nervous. It wasn't a date, but it sure as hell felt like one. He thought about fixing his hair, but discarded that thought quite quickly. He put on some cologne and a silver chain around his neck before he was completely content. He braced himself, nodded to his reflection and went out of his room only to end up pressed up against Claude's broad chest, faces only inches apart.<p>

Sebastian froze as did Claude. Claude had been on his way to come ask Sebastian that the taxi had arrived, when suddenly the door had opened and he ended up face to face with the smaller male. They both blushed, both breathing faster in surprise. They could feel the other's breath on their faces and Sebastian blushed slightly. They leaned in slowly in a mutual agreement, they closed their eyes and their lips were just about to touch...

When suddenly the loud noise of a car horn was heard from their taxi. They both jolted in surprise and backed away, looking unsurely at the other. They both cleared their throats awkwardly as they went out to the car. Once again an awkward silence settled upon them, even worse than before thanks to the unknown taxi driver.

As they arrived, they relaxed. The pub was quite small but comfy and they got a corner table quite quickly. As they ate, they chatted happily, sharing both laughs and frowns, the good mood back again.

"So what do you think about your new work place this far, Claude?" Sebastian asked and took a sip of his gin.

"Well, apart from some really... odd co-workers, I can hardly complain" Claude replied with a grin.

"I know what you mean... Grell has been hunting me ever since his first day..."

"That red-haired flamboyant one?"

"The one and only..."

They chuckled and quietly ate some more before Sebastian talked again.

"I hope Ciel's alright"

"Well, Alois won't kill him... not physically at least. I don't know if his sanity will still be intact though" Claude said with a confident smirk, winking at the other male playfully. Sebastian laughed some as well as he leaned back with a smile, drink still in hand.

"At least he seems happier since he met Alois..."

"He does?"

"Yes. I don't suspect you to notice though, you've only known him for a couple of days. As his brother though, I'm able to see the tiniest changes in his behavior and expressions. He seems more relaxed, amused and well... happier. It makes me happy to see that, it's been so long since he showed any emotions but sadness, anger or bitterness"

Claude didn't know what to say really. He was glad that his nephew was able to make Ciel happy, thus making Sebastian happy. The smile on Sebastian's face as he talked about it was absolutely gorgeous in Claude's opinion. He loved to see those beautiful lips curled up in a sincere smile of contentment.

The hours went by quickly, too quickly in their opinion. They'd had to refill their glasses several times each and they were both a little tipsy as they left the pub five hours later.

During the taxi ride home, Claude couldn't stop staring at Sebastian, ALL of Sebastian. Thanks to the alcohol, his face was slightly flushed, his hair slightly unruly and his shirt was slightly ruffled. It was hard not to let his thoughts run ahead of him and soon, Claude could feel his pants get tighter as he became more and more aroused. Sebastian seemed oblivious to this however and kept talking about... whatever he was currently talking about.

As they got home and inside, Sebastian brought out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey for them to drink. Both of them thought that they had began sobering up and that a glass or two wouldn't hurt in the least. Said and done, they poured a glass each and sat down on the sofa. One glass became two and two glasses became three and before they knew it, they were both tipsy and on the edge of being drunk.  
>They had moved closer and closer with each glass and as they reached glass number four for the evening, they were so close that their arms and thighs touched. Just as during the drive home, Claude couldn't help but admire the other male. Sebastian was even more flustered, lips slightly parted and his movements slightly more sluggish. Once again though, Sebastian seemed oblivious to the growing problem in Claude's pants. After a while, he groaned loudly in annoyance.<p>

"It's so warm in here Claude" he explained, fanning himself with his hand.

"Really? I hadn't noticed..." murmured Claude, still very uncomfortable as Sebastian's arm and thigh rubbed against him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna unbutt'n my shirt..." Sebastian murmured and reached for the buttons on his shirt. He only managed to undo one though before Claude caught his hands in his, slightly bigger ones.

"Claude? What are you...?"

"Don't... unbutton your shirt, Sebastian" Claude pleaded, gasping as he noticed how close they were. As Claude had reached to stop Sebastian, he had moved so that he leaned over the younger man which put him quite close to the other's face as their chests touched as well in this new position.

"But it's so warm in here Claude! C'me on, you've probably seen a naked man before and..." Sebastian muttered before he too noticed how close they were. Claude's deep golden eyes, so close to his blood red ones, his black and soft hair, tickling his forehead slightly, his breath that tickled his lips and face and those lips of his... Those perfectly curved lips. They both leaned in terribly slowly until their lips were barely an inch apart.

"This is alright, isn't it?" Claude breathed, eyes already half-lidded.

"It's more than alright..." Sebastian replied breathlessly, closing his eyes.

That was all they needed, a mutual agreement. As soon as the words were spoken, their lips met and they both moaned at the feeling.

Claude was sure he'd died and gone to heaven. What was this!? He could feel sparks of pleasure run through his body, his stomach fluttered as if it contained hundreds of butterflies and his head spun. Sebastian's lips were even softer than he had imagined!

Sebastian couldn't believe what was going on. Here he was, on his own sofa, kissing a man he'd known for a couple of days, but it all felt so right! his whole body tingled and he found that he loved the feeling of the strong, bigger male on top of himself. He melted into the kiss, letting out a whimper as he opened his mouth slightly for the other to explore, an offer Claude gladly accepted.

Their tongues danced, their lips molded together as they shared a passionate and needing kiss. Sebastian needed Claude and Claude needed Sebastian.

As the kiss became more and more heated, Sebastians hands came up to run his fingers through Claude's soft hair. As he did this, Claude pressed him down more firmly on the sofa, one hand inside the other's shirt. They both moaned at the pleasurable feeling of skin on skin as Claude climbed on top of the ravenette. Had they been sober, they never would've gone that far. Claude would never have DARED to put them in any sort of intimate or sexual position. As it were, both were drunk and could care less what happened as long as it felt good.

Sebastian put his arms around Claude's neck as he in return put his hands on Sebastian's hips. Doing this, their members successfully grid against each other and they let out a loud gasp each at the feeling. Normally, Sebastian would've stopped right then and there. Thanks to the alcohol, he was in no position to do such a thing.

They were high. High on each other and their bodies. They were intoxicated by the other's scent and the feeling of the other's body as they pressed tightly together.

Claude moved his hips more firmly, creating some delicious friction and Sebastian threw back his head in delight. Mewls and moans escaped him as they grid against each other. He opened his eyes slowly to look up at the beautiful face of the man above him. His red eyes were clouded with lust and need and Claude's expression mirrored his feelings of affection.

Claude became more and more desperate. As he grid faster and faster, he began undoing the younger man's clothes, wanting to see more skin, wanting MORE skin on skin contact. He leaned in to suck and nibble on Sebastian's neck, causing the younger man to let out a loud moan in delight and lust as Claude's mouth created a red hickey right there. Once again something that he would never allow him to do if he'd been sober.

They kept going, moans and whimpers filling the air as the horny men relieved themselves on the sofa. Far too soon, Sebastian could feel that he was close and tried to warn the other.

"C-Claude...! I-I'm gonna c-cu..." he moaned out, holding the other tightly as they rocked together. This didn't stop Claude, however, quite the opposite actually. Sebastian's pleads only turned him on even more and he went faster than he thought had been possible.

"Th-then d-do so...!" he groaned, kissing Sebastian's neck as he felt him tense up beneath him. With a whine of pleasure, Sebastian came followed by a loud groan by Claude as he also found his release.

They lay there for a while, panting heavily in eachother's arms, none willing to move even thought they both knew that they needed a shower. Very pleased and dozy, they simply took of their sullied underwear and fell asleep in each other's arms on the sofa.

Heavily asleep, none of them heard the phone ring. None of them saw the text "unknown number" or heard the short message that the unknown caller left.

Sunday would be a very interesting day for the two black haired men...


End file.
